thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Unidentifiable Narrations
Who do you recognize in one of the voiceovers for these trailers/promos/TV spots? Please move one of the narrations if you do! Male Voiceover (1967-) #1 Wait Until Dark (1967) Trailer * "The role you're going to remember whenever you are alone." * "During the last eight minutes of this picture, the theatre will be darkened to the legal limit to heighten the terror of the breathtaking climax, which takes place in nearly total darkness on the screen. If there are sections where smoking is permitted, those patrons are respectfully requested not to jar the effect by lighting up during this sequence. And of course, no one will be seated at this time." Male Voiceover (1977-) #1 Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977) Teaser * "In 1974, a motion picture shocked the world. It has become one of the most acclaimed and successful films in history. The Exorcist is a classic in its own time. Warner Bros. takes you a step beyond - Exorcist II: The Heretic." * "Starring Linda Blair...Richard Burton...Louise Fletcher...Max von Sydow...James Earl Jones. Their minds locked together...in the most terrifying vision of all... Exorcist II: The Heretic." Male Voiceover (1977-) #2 Suspiria (1977; USA) Teaser * "Suspiria... You can run from Suspiria..." * "Suspiria... You can hide from Suspiria..." * "Suspiria... But you cannot escape from Suspiria..." * "The only thing more terrifying than the last 12 minutes of Suspiria...are the first 92." Male Voiceover (1978-) #1 Angel Heart (1987) Trailer Cocoon (1985) Trailer * "From the farthest corner of a distant galaxy, and the deepest feelings of the human soul, comes a fantasy to fill your heart." * "It is everything you've dreamed of. It is nothing you expect. It is the mystery of an awesome secret. It is the miracle of everlasting life." * "Beyond the innocence of youth, and the wisdom of age, lies the wonder...of Cocoon." * "20th Century Fox presents...the new film from the producers of Jaws, and the director of Splash. Cocoon." Devil in a Blue Dress (1995) Trailer Ghostbusters II (1989) Trailer Guyver: Dark Hero (1994) Trailer The Last of the Mohicans (1992) Trailer * "As a new land was being carred, other than untamed frontier...one man defined the courageous, stood his ground. One woman, fiercely independent, followed her spirit. They share an adventure...that took them from the edge of the wilderness...and to each other's hearts." * "Academy Award winner Daniel Day-Lewis. Madeleine Stowe. The Last of the Mohicans." Lock Up (1989) Trailer Midnight Express (1978) Trailer The Mosquito Coast (1986) Trailer * "Some said he was a genius. Some thought it was madness. He wanted to change the world. And when the world wouldn't listen...he found the world that would." * "To a land trapped in the past...came a man with a vision of the future. To a savage wilderness...came a man at odds with himself. A man who would take those who loved him...to the edge of civilization...and beyond." * "Harrison Ford in his most remarkable performance. The Mosquito Coast." Opera (1987) Trailer Predator (1987) Trailer Rambo III (1988) Trailer Rosewood (1997) Trailer * "In 1923, the black town of Rosewood was a land of opportunity. Until the day, one woman's false accusation...unleashed a fury against their town...and the search for the guilty became a hunt for the innocent." * "Warner Bros. presents, from director John Singleton and producer Jon Peters, the extraordinary story of how one town faced fear with courage...fought hate with dignity...and risked their lives to defend their home. Jon Voight, Ving Rhames, Michael Rooker, Esther Rolle, Don Cheadle." Se7en (1995) Trailer * "Detective William Somerset is looking for a way out. Detective David Milles is looking for a way in. Now, they're caught in a game where the price of sin is death." * "Brad Pitt. Morgan Freeman. Gwyneth Paltrow." * "Seven." Male Voiceover (1978-) #2 Coma (1978) Trailer The Bride (1985) Trailer E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) Rare Teaser * "His films never failed to amaze us. Entertain us. Thrill us." * "Now, Universal Pictures proudly presents Steven Spielberg's newest film. A timeless story from the most original director of our time." * "He is afraid. He is totally alone. He is 3 million light years from home." Evilspeak (1981) Trailer The Godsend (1980) Trailer * "They were the perfect family...full of love and happiness. Then...they were chosen." * "A gift from heaven...or a curse from Hell." * "For God's sake, take it back!" * "The Godsend." Male Voiceover (1980-) #1 Night of the Zombies (AKA: Hell of the Living Dead; 1980) TV Spot * "Because of the grisly subject matter presented in the motion picture Night of the Zombies, no person under 17 years of age will be allowed in the theater, unless they are accompanied by a parent or certified adult guardian. Night of the Zombies. Will be shown in its uncut version and certain scenes will be quite shocking for some people. Again, we repeat; no one under 17 years of age will be admitted to Night of the Zombies, unless they are accompanied by a parent or certified adult guardian." Male Voiceover (1981-) #1 Star Crystal (1986) Trailer Wolfen (1981) Teaser * "They can hear a cloud pass overhead. They can hear your heart beat in the rhythm of your blood. They can track you by yesterday's shadow. They can see what you do before you do it. They can tear the scream from your throat. They can give pain beyond imagination." * "Wolfen. There is no defense." Male Voiceover (1982-) #1 The Thing (1982) Rare Teaser * "Some say the world will end by fire. Others say it'll end by ice. Now, somewhere in the Antarctic, the question is being settled forever." * "John Carpenter's The Thing. Coming this summer from Universal Pictures." Male Voiceover (1982-) #2 Alone in the Dark (1982) Trailer * "Anything can happen when you're...alone in the dark." * "Alone in the Dark. Starring Jack Palance, Donald Pleasance, Martin Landau, Dwight Schultz, Erland Van Lidth. Alone in the Dark. From New Line Cinema." Forbidden World (1982) Trailer Male Voiceover (1982-) #3 Walt Disney Home Video Promo ("Walt Disney and You"; 1982-1986) * "Come home to all your good friends: Mickey...Donald...Goofy...Herbie...Alice...Winnie the Pooh...Mary Poppins...Pollyanna...and many more!" * Alt: "Come home to all your good friends: Mickey...Donald...Goofy...Herbie...Alice...Winnie the Pooh...Uncle Remus...Pollyanna...and many more!" * "You'll see your favorite heroes, including Zorro...Davy Crockett, the king of the wild frontier...and Condorman, Disney's spy in the sky. But there's no escaping the Disney villains." * "You're invited to enter a world of excitement...suspense...surprise...and laughter. A world of tenderness...tears...adventure...and music...and more laughter...and more music!" * "It's magic...it's frightening...it's cute...it's fun...and it'll take you by surprise!" * "Are you ready for the Disney line-up?" ("You ready?" "I'm ready, you ready?" "I'm ready, are you ready?" "I said I was ready!") * "Now available from Walt Disney Home Video." Male Voiceover (1983-) #1 The Believers (1987) Trailer * "There are some prayers which should never be answered." Christine (1983) Teaser * "She is seductive. She is passion. She is possessive. She is pure evil. She is Christine, a 1958 Plymouth Fury...possessed by Hell. Her previous owner is not alive to warn her present one. Once she lures you behind the wheel, you will be hers...body and soul. There is no place you can hide, no place you can run, and nothing you can do to stop her. Because how do you kill something that can't possibly be alive?" * "Christine. Body by Plymouth. Soul by Satan." Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II (1987) Trailer Re-Animator (1985) Trailer Male Voiceover (1983-) #2 Worldvision Home Video Promo Reel ("We're Comin' At 'Cha"; 1983-1985) * "Worldvision, one of the leaders in fine television programming has introduced the very best in home video entertainment. We're comin' at 'cha with programs bursting with laughter, drama and excitement for the whole family! We've got the world's best-loved cartoons with all the hilarious Hanna-Barbera characters that have become everyone's favorite; colorful retellings of some of the greatest children's stories, in full-length animated specials; unforgettable television classics, packed with action, drama, and suspense; critically acclaimed portrayals about the legends that changed the world; dramatic and adventure-filled features, perfect for family viewing." * "We're comin' at 'cha with fantastic cartoons from Hanna-Barbera. Cartoons the world has grown up with." * "Like, it's that cowardly canine clown Scooby-Doo...sniffing out the dog gronitz mysteries with his little sidekick." * "And there's Casper, the world's friendliest ghost, and the Angels, two gorgeous space-age cops who have teamed up for comical galactic adventure." * "Meanwhile, fighting for the small piece of the city action, Top Cat and his zany gang of streetwise alley cats are up to their furry ears in crazy antics." * "Back in space, it's Josie and the Pussycats, rocketing their great pop music into the universe, where they match wits with aliens of exotic worlds." * "And let's not forget the biggest little hero of them all, the lovable fearless ant with atomic strength..." ("Just an average day in the life of up and at 'em, Atom Ant!") * "And of course, there's that clandestine marvel with his amazing bag of tricks. Who is this incredible undercover character?" ("What's his name? Shh, Secret Squirrel.") * "We're comin' at 'cha with full-length animated specials. Classic stories with familiar faces." * "First, there's Jack and the Beanstalk, starring Gene Kelly in a magical blend of live action and animation...with romance...danger...adventure...or sheer delight in this Emmy Award-winning fantasy." * "Then, watch out, world! Show business will never be the same when Scooby Goes Hollywood. It's Scooby-Doo in his first outrageous TV special." * "Once prized by a man, he is sold to become man's slave...but his courage and faith keep him alive. Black Beauty, entertainment your family will cherish for years to come." * "And we're comin' at 'cha with TV classics. The best in television history." * "Convicted of a crime he didn't commit, Dr. Richard Kimble is on the run, trying to find the one-armed man who murdered his wife. David Janssen stars in this two-hour conclusion to the record-breaking television series, The Fugitive." * "And we're also comin' at 'cha with outstanding portrayals of the lives of legends." * "The toughest, most honest and outspoken man who's ever lived in the White House. James Whitmore gives a highly acclaimed performance as president Harry S. Truman. Give 'Em Hell, Harry!" * "And we're comin' at 'cha with the best in star-studded and explosive feature films." * "Two astronauts witness an unexplained disaster in space...and their answer lies hidden in Hangar 18...and the government will do anything to stop them from finding out." * "And there they are, Worldvision's outstanding selection of home video entertainment: Cartoons, movies, series and specials. Worldvision. We're comin' at 'cha!" Male Voiceover (1988-) #1 MGM/UA Home Video "Something Coming...Something Good." Promo Trailer * "Now you can add these eight great titles at the winning low prize of $19.95 each suggest and retail. The pursuit for quality entertainment begins at home with MGM/UA Home Video." * "What movie musical won more Oscar that any other? West Side Story." * "What 1983 movie rocketed Matthew Broderick to stardom? WarGames." * "In what 1960 western did Steve McQueen play opposite Yul Brynner? The Magnificent Seven." * "Dustin Hoffman earned his second Oscar nomination in what 1969 Academy Award-winning picture? Midnight Cowboy." * "Robert De Niro won an Academy Award for his portrayal of Jake La Motta in what 1980 movie? Raging Bull." * "What multi-Oscar winning classic starred Jack Lemmon and Shirley MacLaine? The Apartment." * "Miami Vice creator, Michael Mann's stylized approach was first featured in what 1981 movie that starred James Caan? Thief." * "In 1967, Sidney Poitier starred in what Oscar winning picture? In the Heat of the Night." * "Something's Coming...Something Good. From MGM/UA Home Video and your pursuit for a quality home entertainment is over. Get a front row seat for these eight great winning motion pictures. Now available for a special low price of $19.95 each suggest and retail." Male Voiceover (1989-) #1 The Random House Beginner Book Videos Promo * "Be sure to enjoy all the exciting beginner book videos from Random House." * "The Cat in the Hat Comes Back, by Dr. Seuss." * "Other Dr. Seuss favorites on The Cat in the Hat Comes Back included: There's a Wocket in my Pocket; and Fox in Socks." * "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish, by Dr. Seuss." * "Other Dr. Seuss stories on One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish included: Oh, The Things You Can Think; and The Foot Book." * "Dr. Seuss's ABC." * "Other stories on Dr. Seuss's ABC included: I Can Read with My Eyes Shut; and Mr. Brown Can Moo, can you?" * "Hop on Pop, by Dr. Seuss." * "Hop on Pop also includes these Dr. Seuss favorites: Marvin K. Mooney, Will You Please Go Now!; and Oh, Say, Can You Say?" * "I Am Not Going to Get You Today!, by Dr. Seuss." * "I Am Not Going to Get You Today! also included these Dr. Seuss favorites: The Shape of Me and Other Stuff; Great Day for Up!; and In a People House." * "Are You My Mother? By P.D. Eastman." * "Other P.D. Eastman stories on Are You My Mother? included: Go, Dog, Go!, and The Best Nest." * "The Bear Christmas, by Stan & Jan Bernstein." * "Other Bernstein Bears stories on The Bear Christmas included: Inside, Outside, Upside Down; and The Bike Lesson." * "The Bernstein Bears and the Missing Dinosaur Bone." * "Other Bernstein Bears stories includes on this video are: Bears in the Night; and The Bear Detectives." * "Be sure to collect all the fun videos from the Random House Beginner Book Video Series." Male Voiceover (1991-) #1 The Thief and the Cobbler (Original Version) Promotional Trailer (Warner Bros. Licensing) Male Voiceover (1991-) #2 MCA/Universal Home Video Introductions 1991 * "This November, MCA/Universal Home Video presents the new hit film from director Ron Howard, plus a new thriller starring Melissa Gilbert and the fully restored film epic Spartacus, all coming your way from MCA/Universal Home Video." 1992 * "This October, MCA/Universal Home Video presents the critically acclaimed new film The Babe, starring John Goodman. The erotic new suspense thriller Sweet Poison, starring Stephen Bauer. AM, PM, Callanetics, the new addition to the best-selling exercise series Callanetics, plus more great sell-through promotions." 1993 * "This September, MCA/Universal Home Video presents the hilarious hip-hop comedy CB4, starring Chris Rock, Chris Elliott and Phil Hartman. Also this month, Brian Brown and Brooke Adams in The Last Hit. Valerie Bertinelli stars in Taken Away and there's great action in the outfit." 1994 * "This June, MCA/Universal Home Video is pleased to bring you the steamy action-adventure hit The Getaway in both the rated and never-before-seen unrated version, starring Alec Baldwin, Kim Basinger and James Woods, plus the suspense thriller Dangerous Heart, featuring Lauren Holly and Tim Daly." 1995 * "This May, MCA/Universal Home Video is proud to announce the release of the critically acclaimed new film from the director of Fried Green Tomatoes: The War, starring Elijah Wood and Kevin Costner. Plus, the action-packed suspense thriller Incident at Deception Ridge, and three more releases in our popular Abbott and Costello collection." * "MCA/Universal Home Video has an explosive June coming your way. Jean-Claude van Damme stars in the nonstop action films Street Fighter. Drama and action combined in The Class of 61, the Bing Crosby Collection offers the best in singing and dancing. A new episode of Ma and Pa Kettle will keep you laughing and our new low price collection will keep you grinning." 1996 * "This August, one man fights for justice, the other for power, only one can survive. MCA/Universal Home Video presents Jeff Fahey and Arnold Vosloo in the newest release of the successful Darkman series: Darkman III: Die Darkman Die." Male Voiceover (1994-) #1 Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Cassettes/Read-Along Book & Cassettes Promo (1994) * "Hey, kids, listen up! Power Rangers cassettes; Power Rangers book and cassettes are coming your way. You'll hear that morphinomenal Power Rangers rock and roll from the official soundtrack song album. You'll feel incredible 3D sound effects. Stories and songs on cassette with bonus limited edition trading cards. You'll see in your face 3D rangervision jumping out of your read-along storybook. Pop in a cassette and amaze your friends with those oh so cool, got to have them 3D glasses. So look for Power Rangers cassettes, and Power Rangers book and cassettes, wherever music is sold, only from Saban's Cool Kids Records and T.W. Kids." Male Voiceover (1995-) #1 Doug's 1st Movie (1999) Trailer * "This spring...prepare yourself...for the biggest adventure...of Doug's life." * "It's Doug's 1st Movie. For as long as Doug and his pals could remember, the legend has been told of a monster living in Lucky Duck Lake. But when Doug's wildest dreams...become reality...Bluffington will never be the same." * "Can Doug face his biggest adventure ever? Will Doug finally get to tell Patti Mayonnaise how he really feels? Can Doug save the dance from the evil guys, who are out to destroy the legendary monster of Lucky Duck Lake thus ruining Doug's chances with Patti? All your questions will be answered in Doug's 1st Movie." Video Trailer * "There's something lurking in Lucky Duck Lake. And now, it's heading your way. Disney presents, Doug's 1st Movie. Now, you can own it for the first time on video. Join Doug Funnie...Patti Mayonnaise...Roger Klotz...Skeeter Valentine...and all your favorite characters in their movie debut. Own the film that reveals the truth about Lucky Duck Lake. And will Patti finally fall for Doug?" * "Plus, the exclusive never-before-seen Dougumentary will reveal why all the characters are different colors...why Skeeter makes those funny sounds...and why our hero has only one eyebrow. All the earth-shattering answers are revealed as Disney presents. Doug's 1st Movie, plus, the bonus Dougumentary, coming to video September 21st. (Alt: Now on video.)" Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games CD-ROM Promo * "In the jungle, you've got to watch your step, because you never know who you're gonna run into." * "Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games will transform your computer into an animal arcade. Five bug-blasting games of speed, skill and in digestion. Go interactive with Timon and Pumbaa, as you dive headlong into Hippo Hop...Bug Drop...Jungle Pinball...Sling Shooter...and Burper." * "So forget your good manners and get gulping with Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games for Windows and CD-ROM." Male Voiceover (1995-) #2 Jesus of Nazareth (1977) Video Trailer * "From Family Home Entertainment's Christmas Classics Series comes a powerful epic, Jesus of Nazareth. Now it's available at the new low price of $49.98. This faithful retelling of the life of a messiah features an all-star cast including Sir Laurence Olivier, James Earl Jones, Anthony Quinn, Rod Steiger, Peter Ustinov, Anne Bancroft, and Robert Powell as Jesus. The three-volume set of Jesus of Nazareth, now for only $49.98." Male Voiceover (1997-) #1 Adventures from the Book of Virtues Videos Promo 2 * "New on video from PBS. For incredible adventure...action...and fun...watch Adventures from the Book of Virtues." * "Hold on to your seat...as Zach, Annie, and Plato...take you on an amazing journey...and the coolest mission." * "It's the ultimate video series, with the greatest stories you'll want to watch again and again. The adventure starts here...with Adventures from the Book of Virtues. Collect them all." The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) Production Teaser * "Join Whizzer and his friends, along with Prince Derek and Princess Odette, in the final chapter of The Swan Princess trilogy. Coming soon from Columbia TriStar." Male Voiceover (1998-) #1 Disney's Young Musician Symphony Orchestra (1998) Promo * "Every day at Disney Channel, we are inspired by the achievements, hopes...and dreams of kids at play. That's why we are proud to present, The 7th Annual Disney's Young Musicians Symphony Orchestra." * "See 80 talented musicians play in their ultimate recital...and, in their music, find the inspiration to pursue your own dreams. Disney's Young Musicians Symphony Orchestra, ordinary kids giving an extraordinary performance. See them play, Saturday, August 1st, only on Disney Channel." Male Voiceover (1999-) #1 Nightmare on Elm Street DVD/VHS Collection Promo * "From Wes Craven, the creator of Scream, comes the horror series that started it all. Also, the Nightmare on Elm Streets are fully remastered and available on DVD for the very first time (A Nightmare on Elm Street, A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare and Wes Craven's New Nightmare), and all 7 DVDs will be available only on a Platinum Series collector's box set. The Platinum Series continues to raise the standard for DVD and features extras you've only dreamed of. A bonus DVD, The Nightmare Series Encyclopedia, the most comprehensive mind-blowing features and menus that have ever been created. Plus, interviews with all seven directors, cast members and crew, including feature-length commentary from director Wes Craven (A Nightmare on Elm Street and Wes Craven's New Nightmare)." * "The first 3D DVD sequence from a major studio, glasses included. Jump to a nightmare scene navigation for all seven films, and that's not all. Groundbreaking DVD-ROM content including eight original trivia games, all seven screenplays, plus your computer will be haunted by interactive Freddy from togglethis.com. And after years off the shelves, all seven films returned to video digitally remastered. Each edition includes the film's theatrical trailer and never-before-seen interviews with the film's director, available individually or a commemorative box set. So be sure to get the series that stars Johnny Depp, Lawrence Fishburne, Patricia Arquette, and more." * "Nightmare on Elm Street. Each newly-remastered movie is available individually on VHS or commemorative box set, and a Platinum Series DVD set. Original Nightmare also available on DVD. No tricks, just so many traits. It's frightening." Male Voiceover (2000-) #1 Artisan Home Entertainment DVD Promo (2000) * "There's something new and exciting every month on DVD from Artisan Home Entertainment. Coming this February...Kevin Bacon stars in Stir of Echoes, featuring commentary by director David Koepp, 5.1 Dolby audio, a featurette and music video. And don't miss two classics available for the first time on DVD: The timeless masterpiece, Jesus of Nazareth; and the original Lonesome Dove, the complete unedited version of this legendary western, is available on DVD 18, complete with an interview with Pultzer Prize-winning author Larry McMurtry. Also coming to DVD are Stealth Fighter with Ice-T, and Lured Innocence starring Dennis Hopper. Look for these and other great Artisan titles wherever DVDs are sold." Male Voiceover (2000-) #2 Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Trailer * "Children smile, laugh, dream their dreams...and live in a world of their own imagination...all the time. Presenting the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection, featuring movies to inspire the imagination for the child in all of us. And beginning on the first Tuesday of every month, your child's imagination can come to life, with the different Disney video or DVD selection. Each video features magical extras, and can be yours at a special low price." * "Now, a child might even imagine they can create great music of the Walt Disney Classic video, like in The Aristocats...or climb to new heights, like in Fun and Fancy Free, featuring the original Mickey and the Beanstalk. They can send their spirits soaring just like Pocahontas...and have endless fun with a song-filled Disney masterpiece, Make Mine Music, available for the first time ever on video." * Alt: "Now, a child might even imagine they can soar to the rescue, like in The Rescuers Down Under...or learn the joy of giving, like in Robin Hood. They can discover that a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, like in Mary Poppins...and that every day can be a celebration, like in Alice in Wonderland." * "The Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection. Imagination for a lifetime." Female Voiceover (1996-) #1 Warner Bros. Classic Tales Promo * "If you've ever been charmed...if you've ever been enchanted...if you've ever been swept away by a magical tale...then the Warner Bros. Classic Tales collection is just what you've been waiting for. Eight full-length animated tales bring the wonder and excitement of the world's most beloved stories to a whole new generation." * "The Hobbit, J. R. R. Tolkien's fantasy saga of wizards and elves, dwarves and dragons, is fancifully brought to life in this animated classic." * "The fantasy continues in this magical conclusion to The Hobbit...The Return of the King." * "Be transported to a mystical journey through time with The Flight of Dragons. Science and magic collide in this epic tale." * "Everybody's favorite holiday classic is charmingly brought to life in this heartwarming tale of The Nutcracker Prince." * "Get ready for a Dickens of a caper in Oliver Twist. Follow Oliver and his pal The Artful Dodger as they outwit and outmaneuver the Archfiend Fagin." * "Cast off for faraway adventures in Robert Louis Stevenson's classic tale of buckeneers and hidden bounty, Treasure Island." * "Watership Down, Richard Adams' beloved bestseller, tells the tale of a courageous band of refugee rabbits seeking a safe new home." * "Finally, in The Wind in the Willows, cruise with Mr. Toad on a wild ride downriver in this fun-filled animated romp." * "These wonderful Warner Bros. Classic Tales are a must for any family, beautifully told and animated through the place where imagination takes flight. So start your collection today, and own all eight. The Warner Bros. Classic Tales collection, only from Warner Home Video." Category:Narrations